


So What? I'm a Virgin.

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Controlling Louis, Innocent Virginal Niall, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Zayn, Sex Cards, Top Niall, Truth or Dare, implied fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a prompt that I hope you can do wonders with: Virgin!Niall but not because he hasn't had offers, it's due to his packing a massive anaconda in his pants that puts all the other four boys to shame in both thickness and length. They are playing a game of Truth or Dare and ends up the other four helping Virgin!Niall lose his v-card. :) I know you said you don't write dom!Niall but would be awesome with a Top!Niall, Bottom!Zayn :) Any attempt would be fantastic! Main ship Ziall definitely and Zayn power bottom :) Niall wouldn't be a Dom because he's still a virgin and like unsure of everything :) It would even be hot if Liam, Louis and Harry watched or partook in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What? I'm a Virgin.

It's kind of weird, Zayn'll admit that. Okay, It's really weird if you think about it long enough.

But it's the kind of weird that gets Zayn off when none of his boyfriends are around to do it for him. The kind of weird that makes his heart skip a beat at the thought of having the privilege to say the word boyfriends. With the plural. 

But he loves the excitement.

Sneaking in kisses during rehearsals, tip-toeing around management. Oh, and the games they play. He really likes those. Him and Louis had a bet to see who would be the first to take little Nialler's virginity. Louis was so positive that it'd either be him or Liam. 

Tonight was the night Louis was going to act on a plan he liked to call 'Operation: Defile Niall' ("You make us sound like pedophiles...") According to Louis he had it all perfectly planned out. He bought a set of "sex cards" from some random shop. You remember that time we went to Brazil? No? 

"Okay, gather 'round everyone." the sound of Louis clapping his hands together as he walks passed the threshold echoed through the quiet hotel room, the boys had just got back from a book signing - and sure, hearing the shrieks of pre-teens is great and all, but every once and again it gets a little tiring.

Liam walked through the door, lips pressed in a thin line, thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Trying hard not to drop the limp blond (clearly feigning sleep, but Liam falls for it every time.) And the greasy empty paper bags of take-away they'd gotten on the way here. "Oi Louis, what now?" He snaps, placing Niall down on the fluffy hotel couch. Louis sat down in the middle of the hotel room, waiting for Harry and Zayn to slip through the door.

"Okay everyone, sit down in a circle," he says, sitting down, reaching into his jacket pocket "you too Niall, that only works on Liam." Niall doesn't move, not even when Harry and Zayn begin to poke him from where they're sitting in the front of the couch. "C'mon Ni, we're gonna play a game." Zayn sees the way Louis' trying to suppress the smirk that was creeping onto his face. Zayn's skin pales.

"Louis don'-" Zayn doesn't manage to say his warning before an excited (and no where near tired looking) Niall jumps up from the couch. And Louis never gets tired of the way Niall is just so open and enthusiastic about everything he does.When he's sad, he'll say so instead of just moping around, waiting for someone to guess it. When he's happy he'll jump around and squeal and do all those things normal boys don't. But then again he wasn't a normal boy, he was Niall.

But because he's Louis, he's single-minded.

God I can't wait to have him under me. All flustered, screaming my name. Hands grabbing at the white sheets of the hotel bed, flushed cheek pressed against the pillow. Whimpering, biting his bottom lip, face scrunched up in pure bliss as he struggles to last-

Maybe it's the fact that Louis can hear Niall asking 'what game Louis, is it Go Fish? Hoo, I love Go Fish!', or if it's the fact that he can feel his semi-hard on through his skinny jeans. Either way, something pulls Louis away from his perverse thoughts. He smirks at Niall - who's now sitting to the right of him - his wide eyes show a glint of curiosity. He's just too cute. Too fucking innocent for his own good. "Liam, love?" (He's sitting to Louis' left.) He faces Louis, lips still pressed into a tight line, eyebrows raised. He quickly slipping the cards out of his pocket, holding up the newly opened pack of cards in front of Liam's face.

"Yeah...?" There goes the furrowed brows Liam eyes the cards skeptically, then Louis.

"Read these, will ya?" Liam grabs the cards from him, making a fan of cards in his hands as he looks at each of them, his eyes widen as they dance across each card. He probably doesn't notice how his mouth is slightly agape. As if he were trying to form words but his brain wasn't quite working with his mouth at the moment.

"Louis," he says, a little breathlessly. But then again Louis may just be imagining the slight shade of pink on Liam's cheekbones. Louis' the only one who knows Liam - all of the boys actually, now that he thinks about - that means that he's turned on, desperately trying to hide it in the name of keeping most things innocent for Niall's sake. (Because, even though Harry was the youngest, Niall was they're innocent, little baby.) Hoping that this was just Louis being, well, Louis. He eyes him for a while longer, searching for an unspoken answer. But all he get is a smarmy smirk that he's so used to seeing, and Louis putting one of his fingers up to his own lips. Hushing him like he was the kindergarten teacher and Liam was the little kid that need to be reminded.

"'S for the dares Liam. Want you ta read 'em out loud, y'know... Later." Liam smirks because, well, he didn't expect this.

"'Kay." He breaths, clutching the deck in his palms, that stupid grin on his face becoming more apparent. Louis claps his hands together (that kind of his thing) like an owner trying to draw in a puppy's attention. Everybody's eyes are on him, and it's no secret that he loves it.

"Truth or Dare." He turns to look Niall, loving the way he looks when he's nervous: brows furrowed, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"But Louis I don't-" Niall begins to protest, blushing slightly. He hates playing games like this, they always make him do things he doesn't want to. He closes his eyes, trying to block out the memory of the time he had to wank in front all the boys. Couldn't look 'em in the eyes for a week...

"Okay Liam, you first. Truth of dare?"

"Um... Truth?" He questions, looking around at the others. Harry and Zayn seemed to be amused by the who idea of having sex card in the game and everyone knew except for Niall, who was still nervously biting his lip, gripping the shag carpet.

"Or dare?" Liam shoots Louis a confused face he didn't want to pick a card- unless that's what Louis wants, oh God what is he up to now? 

"...Dare...?" Liam says slowly, checking Louis face for any sign of approval, only seeing Louis nodding his head slightly. He smirks.

"Pick a card Li," Louis snatched the deck from Liam, shuffled them, then handed them back. He reaches in the middle of the deck, nervous. He grabs a card. "Okay, now show everyone but Niall." Ignoring Niall's 'hey, why not!'s, he show the card to Harry and Zayn their smirks are synchronized as their eyes dance across the words on the card. Liam shows Louis. Fingering? Okay. I can work with that.

"Okay.. Harry!" Harry slowly pulls his teeth away from Zayn's bottom, confused. He looks to Louis.

"Wha'?" He says, clueless, as if they weren't just playing a game.

"You know-" Louis begins, realising that Harry would always be, well, Harry and do shit like that. He just decided it would be better to move on. "Just, never mind- truth or dare?"

"Hmm, Dare." Harry says, smirking.

"Liam, hand 'im a card." He did. "What does it say?"

"Um, BJ. Who do I give it to?" Now he's furrowing his brow.

"Depends." Is all the info he's giving now. Because, okay, nothing's going the way he originally anticipated. But Louis' not known just for his sense of humor, he's also spontaneous. Louis feels a tug on his jacket and got breath tickling his ear. Hears turns to the source to find a confused looking Niall. And he thinks to himself that the smirk on his face isn't going anywhere.

"Louis? W-what does that mean, why can't I see 'em? I wanna card too." Niall whispers, backing away from Louis, giving him his best 'puppy face' that only works on Liam. He thinks, loving the way Niall's not ashamed to use his adorable factor to get what he wants.

"Oh, you can have a card now, if you want. Zayn'll just go last." Niall looks guiltily at Zayn, he just shrug and says 'sure Nialler.' Louis looks quickly through the cards to find the one he wants Niall to pick. C'mon, c'mon, yes! Harry might've saw something, that's what Louis thinks when he shoots him a knowing look, but Louis counters that with a 'ruin-my-plan-and-you're-goin'-six-feet-under-ground' look and, luckily, he stays quiet. 

"Sorry Zayn." he mumbles before picking a card on the top of the deck, reading it, his eyes widen."L-Louis?"

"Yes Niall?" He lifts his eyebrows, feigning innocence.

"This says 'top'. Does it mean like, in having... y'know.."

"Yup. And that means that Zayn has to bottom. Don't worry Nialler, we'll take good care of ya." Louis looks over at Zayn in just enough time to see his eyes bulge out of his head. And - sure, Louis would've loved taking Niall's V-card, but seeing that look on the normally stoic Pakistani boy was worth it. Zayn sends him a look, hatred mixed with 'way-ta-drop-the-bomb-Louis' (he's used to that one...) And to be completely honest Louis knows he's being cruel and sadistic because, Niall maybe kind of oblivious, and meek, and just plain ditsy. But his dick was something that put even Mr. Ten-incher (Liam) to shame.

"Louis I don't think that's a-" 

"It's too late Zayn," Louis says, dramatically turning his face in the opposite direction of Zayn and throwing his hand up to block Zayn's face from his view. "C'mon, Ni." Louis yanks Niall up into a standing position along with him. "Liam, get Zayn. Harry c'mere." Licking his lips, Harry stood up. He approaches Niall, swagger in his steps. "Okay, Harry," Louis smiles, "Do what ever it is you please with him. just don't let him cum, he needs to be nice 'n' hard for Zayn."

"'Kay." he says, looming over Niall. He cranes his neck down, planting his lips against Niall's. Harry slowly moves his arms up and down Niall's biceps, taking one of his hands and angling Niall's chin to deepen the kiss. His hands skirt down Niall's arms once more before he brings them all the way down, gently grabbing his wrists. He slips Niall's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls, drawing a soft whimper from the smaller boy. Harry pulls back, searching Niall's eyes, Grinning at the slight desperation in them. Harry places his thigh in between the blonde's. Rubbing it into Niall's clothed dick. Niall's brows furrow, his lips pressed in a tight line. Perfect.

"Against the wall." Louis usually does that. He like watching his fantasies unfold right before his eyes. But the guys are fine with it, really. Harry grips Niall's waist, pushing him backwards until his back met the cold surface of the wall. Harry roughly brought his leg up to meet Niall's crouch.

"Harry!" Niall lets out I high pitched whine as he throws his head back against the wall, flushed. Harry smirks. Harry takes advantage of Niall's exposed neck, nipping and biting anywhere he could while Niall pants, slowly moving his head back in forth while Harry rubs the rough denim material of Niall's jeans against his dick with his leg, moaning 'Harry, Harry, Harry's. So sensitive.

Harry slides his hands up from Niall's waist, slowly making his way up his shirt. He runs his hands over Niall's chest, tweaking his nipples, ignoring the loud mewls coming from Niall. "Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Niall nods his head, lifting up his arms, Harry slips of Niall's shirt above his head, throwing it to the ground. Harry stood back to examine the pale expanse of flushed skin, reaching out slowly, he took Niall's pink nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger and squeezed, drawing a hiss from Niall.

Harry littered kisses all over Niall's chest and stomach, occasionally leaving hickeys. Niall's eyes widened when Harry dropped to his knees, skillfully unbuttoning Niall's pants and pulling them down (not bothering to move them from around his ankles.) in one swift move. He looks back up to soak in Niall's impressed expression before pressing his hand to Niall's confined erection. Niall bucked his hips forward, trying to gain more friction. Harry slammed Niall's hips against the wall. "No Niall, stop moving." Harry said, focusing on the growing wet spot of pre-cum on the front of Niall's boxer briefs. He pulls them down, rutting his hard-on against Niall's leg, loving the tightening heat at the pit of his stomach at the sight of Niall's flushed cock slapping his stomach.

Harry doesn't wait a second before he pushes Niall's hips against the wall (because, even though he's the one on the floor, he's still more dominant than Niall could ever dream of being) and takes his cock in his mouth. "Ngnn, Harry - oh God - f-feels so good." Harry slowly bobbed his head, his tongue lay flat between Niall's dick and his bottom lip. He slow took all of Niall in his mouth, his tip was touching the back of his throat. Harry fought back tears as he closed his throat around Niall, "Oh God! Harry, Harry, s-stop!" Harry pulls completely off, looking up at a Louis, waiting to see what he wanted. Louis gave him that look, the one that whispered just a little bit further, see how far we can take 'im. 

Harry and Louis have always had that thing. Were they could finish off eachother's sentences, were they could eachother's next move by a twitch of the eyebrow, a twitch of the lip.

Harry swallows Niall whole. Once, twice. He's just stalling really. For his final move. Got it. He kitten licks Niall's tip, he completely engulfs Niall's tip, digging his tongue in Niall's slit, loving the salty-sweet taste of Niall's pre-cum on his tongue."Oh God - fuck - Harry, Harry, I'm- I'm gonna - Oh God!-"

"Tsk, tsk" Louis utters, squeezing his hand around the base of Niall's cock."Gotta save it for Zaynie," Ignoring Niall's Hitched breath, Louis turns around to the bed behind him to find Liam pulling three slick fingers out of a panting Zayn, his head lolling, fucked out expression on his face, grunting slightly as he moved a bit. Liam stokes his hands across Zayn's cheek, smiling adoringly. He turns to Louis.

"He's ready, Lou." Lou drags Niall to Zayn, he's tripping over his own feet, he literally throws him on top of Zayn. Niall puts his hands on either side of Zayn's head, searching his eyes for something, anything. The other boys sit on the hotel bed adjacent their's were just watching, eyes flicking from the scene displayed in front of them to Louis, seeing how he'd react. Louis looked at the boys from the corner of his eye from where he sat at the foot of the bed. He saw the desperation the need. Things had turned out better than he'd planned. "Alright boys," he sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes "whip 'em out." It hadn't even had a chance to blink before the boys were in their boxers, massaging their cocks lazily as they turned back to Zayn and Niall. Louis joined them.

"Zayn, um, are... Are you... Y'know, ready? Er... I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what.. Um..." Niall blushed, why was he making things so weird? Zayn lets out a breathy laugh, taking Niall's face in both of his hands, he pulls his face down, crashing their lips together. Niall can feel Zayn's hands trembling against his flushed cheeks. Should he stop? Should he just pretend none of this ever happened? He moves his lips away

"Sure, Ni. Just - just go." Zayn moved his eyes away from Niall's, nervously gulping. Niall looked over his to Louis, the only thing that the brunette had to offer was a reassuring smirk. Niall lined the tip of his flushed dick to Zayn's taut, dusty pink hole. He slowly rolls his hips forward, pushing his tip into Zayn's hole. "Shit Ni!"

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" Niall bites his lip, because he doesn't want to complain that Zayn is way too tight. Niall slowly leans forward, pushing his dick deeper into Zayn, his breath hitches. Because damn Zayn's tight. "Zayn, Zayn. C-could you relax. Please." He whines, bunching up the hotel bed sheets under his hands.

"Sorry, sorry." He breaths, slightly loosening up. Niall thrust in hard, balls deep, actually. On accident, of course, his hands couldn't support his body weight any longer, Niall's wrist turned to jelly, his bare chest now lay flushed against Zayn's. Zayn let out this breathy high-pitched whine and Zayn's never made any sound like it before, but damn the boys love it that Niall - of all the people Niall - was the cause of it. Zayn closes his eyes, brows furrowed deeply with a combination of pleasure and pain. Because Niall cock is way too thick for him and he's splitting him apart single-handed and all the lube in the world wouldn't help him now, it would take time and patience. He's got both.

"Fuck, Zayn," This comes from Liam. He's swiftly flick his wrist, running his thumb over his slit, desperate for a release. Zayn pressed his flushed cheek against the pillow, small tears raced down his pink tinted cheeks. Niall grinds his stomach against Zayn's flushed dick that laid on his stomach.

"Oh shit! Niall, j-just MOVE!" Zayn moan, raking his hands down Niall's pales skin, faint pink lines down his back. Niall propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Zayn's head, he slowly - meekly even - thrusts into Zayn stopping ever now and then because the way Zayn is moaning underneath him, breathlessly and loud, makes him thinks he's hurting Zayn. "Niall.." Zayn warns.

"Sorry!" After a few shallow thrusts Niall finally got steady rhythm. Zayn's moans filled the room, music to everyone's ears. By now everybody but Louis had came from the flicks of their wrists and the loud whimpers that left Zayn's mouth. It been way to long since Zayn had bottomed. No matter that he was calling the shots. He looked so vulnerable, so helpless.

"N-Niall, fuck," Zayn whimpered, gripped the toned muscles of Niall's arm, bucking his hips up as the tip of his dick brushed against Zayn's prostate. "D-do that again." Zayn breathed, looking up at Niall, his honey coloured eyes glazed over with lust. Niall nod his head rapidly, wiping his forehead, his hair had turned to a dirty blond due to the beads of sweat gathering around his hairline.

Niall hike Zayn's thighs over his shoulders, is ass slightly in lingering above the bed. Thrusting back into Zayn's small hole at a different angle. He pulled out and thrusts his dick completely in, hitting Zayn's prostate head-on. Zayn gripped Niall's arm tight, definitely leaving a bruise. A high-pitched whine came from the back of Zayn's throat as strips of salty, white cum hit the bottom of his chin. Niall thinks he can hear Louis grunting from behind. Maybe.

Niall moans, pulling out of Zayn, still achingly hard. He pumps his cock over Zayn's chest. Soaking in the way Zayn was panting, the way his face was more flushed than it would ever be. Zayn stared at Niall as he reached down, grabbing Niall's length in his hand and beginning to pump, skillfully flick his wrist, just right. Niall came with a groan that came from deep in his chest, face flushed, grip on the bed sheets not loosening at all. Once Niall was spent, he flopped down to the left of Zayn, panting. 

Zayn looked over to see his boyfriends, a lazy pile of limbs on the bed beside them, their faces covered with pure bliss. He laughs a breathy laugh, the kind that makes Niall's heart skip a beat. "That was great." He says, turning to the grinning blond to his left, propping himself up on his elbow. "We should do it again." Niall's smile widens (nobody knows how that's possible, it just is..)

He giggles (a manly giggle, of course.)

"Yeah," he nods enthusiastically, "we really should."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: The_Obfuscators_Canard
> 
> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
